Cautiva
by Marlenii125
Summary: Hinata despierta una fria manana de invierno por un grito lejano. Han venido ah llevarse alas mujeres. Ni siquiera le da tiempo a pensar en huir.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de kishimoto, y la historia tampoco es mia. Esto es una adaptacion. La historia original es de Margotte Channing.

Hola amigos les traigo una adaptacion de una historia que lei hace poco y me gusto. Los personajes tendran algo de occ ya que la historia no se tratara de ninjas si no de vikingos y una trama completamnete diferente al mundo de Naruto. Esta historia sera un Itahina.

Esta historia contiene lemmon asi que estan advertidos haha

CAUTIVA

Borgarnes, Islandia, año 1087

La muchacha, a cuyo cargo estaba la clase, parecía sólo un poco más mayor que los alumnos. Vestía modestamente, con un vestido de lana de cuello alto que en algún momento había sido negro, y que, ahora, tenía una tonalidad extraña de gris. Y una cofia absurdamente fea. Esa forma de vestir, asombrosamente, resaltaba su extraordinaria belleza. Poseía unos enormes e inocentes ojos color perla con destellos violetas, enmarcados en un óvalo perfecto. Era de nariz delicada y labios generosos. Las cejas negras, resaltaban una piel blanca e inmaculada. Era la joven más bella de la región. Sus manos, sin embargo, estaban llenas de callos producidos por el arduo trabajo que realizaban todos los días. -¡Vamos niños, la tabla del cinco! -Hinata repetía con los ocho niños, de diferentes edades, la lección. Todos prestaban atención, ya que preferían estar allí, calientes, que trabajando con sus padres en el campo. Azuma, el monje que se había hecho cargo de enseñar a leer a los adultos que aceptaron hacerlo, cuando llegó al asentamiento, ahora había empezado a hacerlo con sus hijos, cuando convencía a sus padres. En las granjas, los niños empezaban a ayudar en el campo a lo años, por lo que, para los padres, que necesitaban toda la ayuda que pudieran obtener, suponía un gran sacrificio enviar a sus hijos a la escuela, privándose de un par de manos, aunque fueran infantiles. Azuma le había enseñado cómo dar las clases. Él salía cada mañana a visitar a los vecinos del asentamiento que más lo necesitaran. No le vería de nuevo hasta la noche, para la cena, muchas veces sin haber comido nada desde el desayuno. Al ser un anciano, a menudo cuando volvía, lo hacía tan cansado que tampoco cenaba y se iba directamente a la cama, pero siempre decía que era su trabajo. Hinata reía, le daba de cenar, cuando la dejaba, y le mandaba a la cama. A su edad no debería hacer ningún tipo de trabajo. No sabía cuántos años tenía, pero su pelo ya era totalmente blanco.

Tocó la campana para terminar la clase y los niños salieron corriendo. La llevaron los pergaminos con las tareas. Corregiría los trabajos por la tarde y borraría todo con miga de pan, para volver a usarlos. Se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa. Cuando se fueron, se quitó la cofia y las pocas horquillas que tenía, herencia de su madre. Aunque no le gustaba tener que recogérselo todos los días, llevar el pelo suelto en público era impensable.

Salió al huerto para quitar las malas hierbas y pasear un poco, le gustaba mucho cuidar las plantas y, al estar cercado, no podían verla. Echó un vistazo a los animales, aunque ya se había ocupado de ellos al amanecer. Luego, entró de nuevo en la casa y volvió a recogerse el pelo, pronto vendría Azuma. Apartó el guiso del fuego, y él llegó unos minutos después. Era digno de ver, un auténtico monje irlandés. Medía 1,70 aproximadamente, siempre llevaba su hábito y sandalias, aunque fuera pleno invierno, como ahora. Sus ojos eran negros y, generalmente, risueños. Había nacido en una familia rica, y, por su fe, se había hecho misionero. Era muy delgado, con una abundante mata de pelo blanco, y una eterna sonrisa en su rostro. Y tenía un gran corazón.

Diez meses atrás se había presentado en casa del padre de Hinata, y le ofreció su casa como solución temporal. Había llegado a sus oídos, que su madrastra quería casarla con el soltero que ofreciera mejor dote a la familia. Uno de ellos parecía estar más interesado que el resto, Sabaku No Gaara. Desde que ella recordara, siempre la había perseguido. El padre de Gaara era el granjero más rico de la zona. Hinata había conseguido evitarle durante años, pero en su situación actual, imaginaba que no tendría más remedio que aceptar. Era un hombre demasiado pagado de sí mismo, nunca hablaba con ella, sólo le daba órdenes. Habían estudiado en la misma clase, con Azuma, y le conocía bien.

Le tenía algo de miedo. Él quería trabajar en el Alping, el parlamento islandés, por lo que estaba estudiando leyes. Había escuchado que su padre, ya había comprado el sillón vitalicio en el parlamento para su hijo.

-¿No es pronto para cenar?

-Hola Azuma. Es la hora de siempre, ha anochecido hace rato, el guiso lo he puesto para que estuviera a la hora de la cena.

-Podría ir a visitar a los Inozuka, el pequeño está enfermo-este hombre no podía estar tranquilo ni un minuto.

-Ya está mejor, me lo ha dicho su hermana en clase. Siéntate, tienes que estar muy cansado-tenía mala cara.

-Sí, bueno, es la edad, soy un viejo-se sentó a la mesa con un suspiro. Ella le puso un plato con el guiso de cordero y patatas, y un vaso de leche-Por cierto, he visto al hijo de los Sabaku No, vendrá en un rato, quiere hablar contigo-la miró serio, con tristeza-ya sabes sobre qué.

Ella se mordió los labios preocupada, puso su plato en la mesa, frente al anciano. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, pero no se sentía preparada, aunque la mayoría de las chicas de su edad ya estaban casadas. Se sentó y movió el guiso para que se enfriara. De repente, se le había quitado el hambre.

-No sé qué hacer Azuma, sé que no debería pensármelo más, que es una buena propuesta, es un hombre honrado y religioso.

-Sí, lo es, pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, te puedes quedar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras-ella sonrió negando con la cabeza, no quería crearle problemas a Azuma después de lo bueno que había sido con ella. Gaara ya le había dicho que, si no se casaba con él y seguía viviendo con el anciano, sería perjudicial para él. Su familia era la que pagaba, casi totalmente, el mantenimiento de la escuela.

-¿Has ido a visitar a Minato?

-Sí, está destrozado. He intentado rezar con él, pero está demasiado enfadado, me he quedado para hacerle compañía. Mañana volveré. Por lo menos su hermana le lleva comida todos los días.

-Es horrible, quería mucho a su mujer, y perderla a ella y a su hijo en el parto es demasiado duro. Llamaron a la puerta, Hinata se incorporó para levantarse, pero Azuma le hizo un gesto para que no lo hiciera, y se levantó para abrir. Era Gaara, como habían imaginado. Ella se levantó para saludarle, era un hombre atractivo, y, como siempre, el mejor vestido del asentamiento.

-¿Quieres cenar Gaara?

-No, gracias, ya he cenado en casa-se sentó a su lado. Ella cogió la cuchara y volvió a mover la comida. Se metió un trozo en la boca, para intentar alargar el momento que sabía que se acercaba.

-Hinata, quiero que hablemos, casi he terminado mis estudios y ya está pagado mi sillón en el parlamento, es decir que en unas semanas me iré a Keflavik, a empezar mi labor. No quiero posponerlo más. Ya ha llegado la hora de que nos casemos-ella le miró desesperada, luego se fijó en Azuma. Éste la miraba triste, el monje negó con la cabeza, pero ella no quería que la única persona que le había demostrado su amistad, pagase las consecuencias de su testarudez. En realidad, no tenía otra opción más que casarse, así que tomó la decisión en ese momento.

-Está bien Gaara, nos casaremos si es lo que deseas, ¿cuándo quieres que hagamos la ceremonia?

-Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas, no me puedo creer que digas que sí ¡por fin! -le brillaban los ojos, la cogió de la muñeca con fuerza. Hinata reprimió un gesto de dolor, Gaara nunca se controlaba. Tiró de la mano para que la soltara, pero él la apretó aún más.

-¡Sabaku no Gaara!, ¡suéltala enseguida! -Azuma se levantó indignado.

-No la he hecho nada-levantó las manos en actitud defensiva.

-¡No se va a casar contigo!, ¡eres un bruto! –Nunca había visto a Azuma tan enfadado. Ella se acercó a él para tranquilizarle.

-Azuma, tranquilo, no pasa nada. -¡Sí, si pasa! ¿por qué nunca me has contado cómo te trata? -la miraba enfadado. -No hay nada que contar-miró a Gaara que se estaba poniendo de un color remolacha muy poco favorecedor-no ha querido hacerme daño, es que tengo la piel muy delicada-bajó la muñeca para que Azuma no viera la marca de dedos que, estaba segura que habría allí, como le había ocurrido en otras ocasiones. Y que en unas horas se volvería morada. Azuma miró a la mujer que había acogido unos meses atrás, y a la que ya consideraba una hija. Deseó ser más joven, y también que no dependieran de la familia de ese pomposo que estaba en su cocina. Se rebeló ante la imagen de que esa joven tan tierna y delicada, se entregara a ese patán para que la maltratara durante el resto de su vida. Por desgracia conocía cómo funcionaban la mayoría de los matrimonios de por allí, y no quería eso para Hinata. No era la primera vez que pensaba en llevársela de allí y volver a Irlanda con su familia. Sabía que le acogerían con cariño, tenía hermanos y sobrinos a los que les gustaría verle.

-Está bien, Gaara, si no te importa, déjanos solos, no me encuentro bien, puedes volver mañana.

-De acuerdo-también estaba de pie, se volvió rígido hacia la puerta, Hinata se mordió los labios, conocía las venganzas de Gaara. Le temía por Azuma, no por ella. Se iba a adelantar para hablar con él, e intentar calmarle, pero el monje puso su brazo delante para evitar que siguiera andando. Le miró, pero estaba muy serio. Gaara salió dando un portazo.

-Traerá problemas-le miró, Azuma estaba pensando algo. No la contestó.

-Siéntate Hinata.

-Está bien-se sentó en su sitio, frente a él. Estaba preocupada, tenía una mala sensación, no le gustaba cómo se había ido Gaara.

-Esto no puede seguir así, no quiero que te cases con ese chico. Hinata, ¿has visto cómo te ha mirado?, al día siguiente de casaros te pegará la primera paliza, sino el mismo día. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo obsesionado que está contigo. Se me ha ocurrido algo, pero tengo que pensar en ello.

-Azuma, si no accedo, sabes lo que pasará, su familia dejará de ayudarte para mantener la escuela, y los niños tendrán que volver al campo. No puedo consentirlo.

-Yo me ocuparé de eso, nos iremos de aquí. A Irlanda, siempre he pensado que me gustaría volver, por lo menos de visita. Lo prepararé todo para irnos.

-Azuma, ¡no podemos pagar el viaje!, no tenemos dinero.

-Tengo algo que puedo vender, lo guardaba para una emergencia.

-Pero, yo no me puedo ir ¿y los niños? ¿y los animales?

-Le puedo decir a la viuda Hobson que se ocupe de todo hasta que yo vuelva. La idea es que sit e gusta aquello, te quedes con mi familia.

-Pero no conozco a nadie.

-No te preocupes, los irlandeses somos muy simpáticos-ella sonrió por la broma, temblorosa.

-¿Y qué vas a vender?

-Un colgante que me dio mi madre, es muy valioso. Lo venderemos en el puerto, allí hay un hombre que se dedica a comprar joyas.

-Ah, Azuma, esto me parece una locura-bajó la cabeza mirándose las manos y negando preocupada.

-No te preocupes por nada, tengo que pensar, me voy a dormir-se levantó de la mesa -Tú descansa también. Mañana hablaremos sobre todo esto y decidiremos qué hacer, qué es lo mejor para ti-el anciano se retiró dejándola asombrada. Desde que ella recordara, nadie, exceptuando a su madre, se había preocupado por lo que ella pudiera necesitar, o sentir. Su madre había muerto hacía muchos años, ella era una niña. Su padre, enseguida se casó con una joven, a quien le estorbaba esa niña callada con la que no tenía nada que ver. Se limpió una lágrima decidida a no llorar, y recogió los platos para fregarlos y luego irse a la cama. Tenía demasiado trabajo todos los días, para permitirse no descansar por la noche.

La despertó un ruido extraño, un sonido lejano, le había parecido un grito, rápidamente apagado. Estiró los brazos para desperezarse y se levantó helada, buscando sus zapatos, no tenían alfombras e incluso con zapatos, si no te movías, los dedos de los pies acababan como carámbanos. Iba a ponerse las horquillas, pero decidió hacerlo más tarde. Metió su pelo dentro de la cofia, y la ató, como siempre, bajo la barbilla con un lazo.

En la cocina, afortunadamente, había leche y huevos del día anterior. Preparó el desayuno y, cuando estuvo listo, dio unos golpes suaves en la puerta de Azuma, le extrañó que no estuviera ya levantado. Cuando ella iba a la cocina, normalmente le encontraba allí. A veces con el desayuno ya hecho, esperándola. Salió un momento después, ella ya tenía el fuego del hogar encendido, para que fuera calentando la estancia.

-Buenos días hija ¿cómo has dormido?

-Bien, Azuma, aunque me he despertado un par de veces por el frío.

-Sí, dímelo a mí, cuando tengas mi edad, verás que hay cosas peores que pasar frío. Que te duelan los huesos pasando frío, por ejemplo-sonrió tomando su leche caliente. Hinata le sirvió los huevos como le gustaban y al lado, un cuenco con unas gachas.

-Es demasiado, no puedo comer tanto.

-Ayer no cenamos ninguno de los dos, si no comemos no podremos hacer nada-se sentó frente a él, y comenzó a tomar su desayuno.

-Tendríamos que ir hoy a ver a la viuda para preguntarle, lo primero, si se quedaría unos meses cuidando todo. Creo que sí, pero tendremos que hablar con ella.

-Yo no puedo ir, tengo que ocuparme de los animales. Bueno, ya lo sabes, y luego vendrán los niños.

-Sí, de acuerdo, iré yo. Volveré lo antes posible.

Los dos levantaron la cabeza, en ese momento, sorprendidos, y salieron hacia la puerta de la casa. Había un gran estruendo en la calle. Azuma abrió la puerta quedándose un momento en la entrada, mientras intentaba asimilar lo que veían sus ojos. Hinata, boquiabierta, permanecía tras el anciano observando aquella pesadilla.

Docenas de hombres cabalgaban por las calles. Iban vestidos como los bárbaros a los que temían tanto, solo con unos pantalones, y unas pieles atadas al pecho. Todos tenían barba y pelo largo y gritaban al cabalgar. De repente, dos de ellos frenaron sus caballos y entraron en la casa de sus vecinos, sacando a la calle a los que vivían allí. Hinata observó asombrada cómo, ataban las manos de las dos mujeres, la madre y la hija, y cuando el padre se acercó a socorrerlas, uno de ellos le clavó una espada en el vientre. Ella se llevó la mano a la boca asustada. Azuma salió a ayuda. Hinata extendió el brazo para intentar sujetarle, consiguiendo solo rozar su hábito con la yema de los dedos. Fue la última vez que le tocó.

Otro de los vikingos les vio y se acercó hacia ellos. Se dirigía hacia Hinata, el anciano no le interesaba. Cuando el monje vio que iba a por ella, le cogió del brazo, recibiendo una puñalada en el pecho. Azuma cayó en el sitio como había vivido, sin un quejido. Corrió hacia él, pero el monstruo que le había matado, la cogió por la cintura sin permitir que se moviera. Se rio obscenamente al frenar sus intentos de escapar para socorrer al monje. La sujetó las manos con una cuerda, y le levantó la cara con una mano oscurecida por la sangre. La belleza de Hinata hizo que dejara de reír, luego, la subió al caballo, y montó detrás mientras decía algo al otro vikingo que ya arrastraba a las otras dos pobres mujeres.

Durante el breve trayecto hasta el puerto, estuvo llorando como no lo había hecho en su vida, pensando en Azuma. Su captor, de vez en cuando, le apretaba los pechos, hasta hacerla encogerse de dolor, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que sería peor, había visto su mirada, era como la de Gaara. Había hombres que disfrutaban haciendo daño a las mujeres. También pellizcó su cintura en varias ocasiones, hasta que estuvo segura de que estaría llena de moretones en unas horas.

Había dos barcos atracados en el pequeño puerto de su pueblo, entre las barcas de los pescadores. Las naves estrechas y alargadas de los vikingos, se habían hecho tristemente famosas por sus incursiones para robar o para conseguir esclavos secuestrando a hombres y mujeres. El hombre detuvo el caballo y bajó arrastrándola tras él. Había dos vikingos vigilando el barco al que subieron. Le gritaron algo, él les contestó y la zarandeó, lo que hizo que todos rieran con ganas. Ella no se daba cuenta de nada, seguía viendo en su mente cómo caía Azuma una y otra vez. Bajaron por unas escaleras estrechas al interior de la nave. Ella tropezó y casi se cae, él se volvió y la sujetó para que se mantuviera estable, a continuación, le dio un bofetón que hizo que le sangrara la boca. Siguió tirando de ella hasta que llegaron frente a una puerta. Hinata se retorcía porque sabía lo que vendría después. Prefería morir, la muerte para ella sería recibida como una amiga. Él estiraba el brazo hacia el picaporte cuando sonó un rugido que la hizo temblar, el monstruo que la mantenía sujeta se puso rígido volviéndose hacia las escaleras.

-¡Madara! –quien profería esos gritos espeluznantes se presentó frente a ellos. Ella se giró arrastrada por el monstruo y observó al hombre al que ese salvaje temía.

Era pelinegro, con el pelo peinado con trenzas, ojos negros como la noche, y por lo menos dos metros de estatura. Llevaba unos pantalones muy ajustados a las piernas que eran enormemente musculosas, y su pecho, muy ancho, estaba cubierto con una capa corta de piel de zorro blanco. Su actitud le indicó que era el jefe. Se acercó al otro y le quitó la mano de la muñeca de ella, sin dejar de gritarle, con una actitud muy agresiva. Luego, él mismo la sujetó, aunque no le hizo daño.

Itachi no se podía creer que su hermano le hubiera desobedecido después de ordenarle que no saliera del barco, y ¡además volvía con una mujer! La culpa era de él por permitir que viniera a la incursión, sabía, desde siempre, que no era de fiar. Madara intentaba provocarle, pero comenzó a andar por el pasillo arrastrando a la muchacha con él.

-¡Eres un cobarde!, no es extraño ¿qué se puede esperar del hijo de una puta esclava? –se hizo un silencio terrible. Se paró, dejando a la mujer que les miraba aterrada, aunque no les entendía, en el pasillo. Se acercó a su medio hermano y, sacando la espada a una velocidad increíble, colocó la punta en su cuello.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a hablar de mi madre!, no sé cómo me contengo, y no te degüello aquí mismo como a un cerdo-Madara al ver los ojos de Itachi sabía que esta vez se había pasado-¿Estás de acuerdo en que eres un cerdo bocazas? –el otro hombre, tozudo, no dijo nada, Itachi, entonces, apretó un poco la espada, lo suficiente para que comenzara a salir la sangre.

-Está bien, está bien, soy un cerdo bocazas-levantó los brazos en actitud de súplica.

-Llegará el día en que tendré que matarte-masculló, Madara se puso pálido al escucharle.

Se volvió hacia su camarote, cuando pasó junto a ella, recogió su mano y entraron en él. La soltó en cuanto entraron, ella se quedó de pie temblando, sin ser capaz de hacer nada más. Se abrazó a sí misma rezando por morir en ese instante.

Mientras Itachi dejaba sus armas y la capa encima de la mesa, intentaba tranquilizarse por lo que acababa de ocurrir. No había tenido intención de raptar ninguna mujer para él, pero su hermano había desobedecido sus órdenes de no salir del barco. Había habido numerosos muertos por su culpa y quiso darle una lección quitándole la mujer que había raptado. Era el jefe, pero Madara siempre pondría en duda su autoridad. Se volvió resistiendo las ganas de maldecir, la mujer ya parecía bastante asustada. Seguramente no aguantaría un invierno en su tierra, se encogió de hombros y se colocó frente a ella para observarla. Levantó su cara con la mano para observarla con tranquilidad. Era una belleza, aunque, por su ropa, parecía una de esas monjas católicas, pero eso a él no le importaba. Sus ojos miraban al suelo.

-Mírame-ella se sorprendió de que hablara su idioma-sí mujer, mi madre era una esclava irlandesa, conozco tu idioma. Pero no pensé que aquí lo hablaran.

-Es un asentamiento que fundaron monjes irlandeses hace muchos años, casi todos hablamos esta lengua-tiritaba al hablar, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Él no escuchó nada de lo que dijo, solo observaba sus enormes ojos, tristes, desesperanzados. Por primera vez en su vida, le afectó el dolor que distinguió en la mirada de otro ser humano. Sus ojos se desplazaron hacia la fea marca de los dedos de Madara. Era su entretenimiento preferido, pegar a las mujeres. Después de observar la pureza de su rostro, siguió por el cabello y vio la fea cofia, levantó la mano, lo que hizo que ella se encogiera.

-No pego a las mujeres. Quiero verte el pelo-ella asintió. Se desató el lazo y se quitó la cofia. Su pelo cayó libre, formando una masa de ondas negras con brillos azules hasta media espalda. Él cogió un mechón como si estuviera hipnotizado, y lo acarició con dos dedos. Al ver que ella temblaba más aún, cogió su capa, y se la echó por encima, luego, se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Asintió momentos después y le dijo:

-Está bien, a partir de ahora eres mía -salió después, cerrando la puerta por fuera, ella se dejó caer en el suelo sollozando.

…

Hasta aqui el primer capitulo.

Diganme que les parece hasta ahorita la historia deveria continuar oh dejarla? Oh alguna sugerencia. Gracias por su tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de kishimoto, y la historia tampoco es mia. Esto es una adaptacion. La historia original es de Margotte Channing.

Hola amigos les traigo una adaptacion de una historia que lei hace poco y me gusto. Los personajes tendran algo de occ ya que la historia no se tratara de ninjas si no de vikingos y una trama completamnete diferente al mundo de Naruto. Esta historia sera un Itahina.

Este capitulo contiene lemmon asi que lean bajo su propio riesgo.

CAUTIVA

Itachi salió del camarote impresionado. Era la mujer más bella que había conocido nunca. Aunque no era de su estilo. A él le gustaban muy altas y pechugonas. Cuando se acostaba con alguna mujer, no quería tener que andar con cuidado por si les hacía daño. Pero ésta, aunque era joven y poco más que una niña, le atraía de manera especial.

Tenía que supervisar la llegada de todos sus hombres y ver el botín. Este viaje era muy importante para ellos;Necesitaban mujeres en su nuevo asentamiento, en Groenlandia. Había escasez de ellas, y ya habían empezado las peleas, incluso algún asesinato; debido a la falta de mujeres.

Él, como Jefe, decidió solucionar el problema raptando mujeres de otros asentamientos. Había oído hablar del de Borgarnes. Había muchas mujeres y los hombres no eran guerreros; sino granjeros. A diferencia de ellos que eran, antes que nada; feroces guerreros, luego granjeros y comerciantes. Se quedó en la cubierta de su barco observando los grupos de mujeres que iban trayendo para inspeccionarlos, si las veía demasiado niñas negaba con la cabeza, y las devolvían a tierra. Cuando terminaron, su Segundo al mando Kakashi; se acerco hacia su barco.

-Una buena cosecha ¿eh? -era casi tan grande como Itachi, pero de un inusual color blanco. Se acercó a él discretamente para que el resto de los hombres no les escucharan.

-Itachi, tu hermano va diciendo que le has robado una mujer que era su botín. Está poniendo nerviosos a los hombres, ya sabes lo que opinan de que les roben.

-Me desobedeció, le dije que se quedara en el barco, ya sabes cómo es con las mujeres, y no pienso en sepultar a otra por su locura.

-Lo entiendo, pero quizás deberías hablar con él.

-De acuerdo- su hermano de padre, ya que la madre de Madara era la mujer legítima del jarl, mientras que la de Itachi solo era una esclava. Estaba, como siempre, holgazaneando sin hacer nada; ya se encontraba bebiendo de una botella de hidromiel. Itachi apretó la mandíbula harto.

-¡Madara! -consiguió que se sobresaltara, pero, al segundo dirijiendole una mirada llena de odio; como siempre. El obtuso de su hermano nunca aceptaría que él fuera el jefe.

El padre de ambos les animaba a resolver sus disputas de manera violenta. La madre de Itachi en numerosas ocasiones le había curado las heridas llorando y pidiéndole que no volviera a enfrentarse a su hermano, pero en aquel entonces Madara era mucho más grande que él. Desde la muerte de su madre, nadie le había demostrado preocupación por su bienestar en ningún momento. Era extraño que justo en ese momento recordara su pasado; mientras miraba a su hermano que seguía bebiendo de la botella provocándole.

Con un rápido movimiento le quitó la botella de los labios, y le cogió del cuello con la mano izquierda, su hermano le miró asustado. Conocía bien lo que Itachi era capaz de hacer.

-¿Por qué no ayudas a los hombres? – estaba deseando que le diera un motivo para darle un buen golpe, pero Madara asintió y salió casi corriendo para ayudar al resto de los remeros; que ya se estaban colocando en sus posiciones. No había viento y, de momento tendrían que remar.

Kakashi se acercó:

-Me voy al otro barco, te sigo. Sal primero-

Itachi asintió, y le hizo una indicación con la cabeza al timonel, luego, bebió un trago de aguamiel. Sus ojos fulguraban mirando el asentamiento que dejaban atrás, con varias casas ardiendo, y cadáveres por las calles. Él, realmente, no estaba viendo nada de eso. Pensaba en la mujer que había dejado en su camarote. Siguió bebiendo animándose cada vez más. Ya no se veía tierra cuando decidió bajar. Dejó al timonel a cargo de todo diciéndole que bajaba a dormir un rato. Entró en la habitación silenciosamente, y cerró tras él apoyándose en la puerta; ya notaba el efecto del aguamiel.

Hinata se había quedado dormida en el suelo exhausta después de haber sollozado durante horas. Dijo algo entre sueños, pero él no pudo comprender lo que habia dicho. De repente, le molestó que ella no fuera consciente de su presencia y estuviera tan tranquila durmiendo. Dejó la botella, con un golpe en la mesa, lo que hizo que ella se despertara sobresaltada. Cuando vio donde estaba, se irguió poniéndose de rodillas, levantándose después. Él volvió a mirarla, era bellísima. Se acercó y ella retrocedió hasta dar con su espalda en la pared de madera.

-Tranquila mujer, no te voy a hacer daño- ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, por favor, déjame, por favor- sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. A Itachi le molestó la sensación de malestar que sintió al ver su expresión.

-Estate quieta- la sujetó por los brazos al percatarse de que queria escapar. Se quedó quieta, respirando agitada; entonces la besó. Hinata trato de empujarlo por el pecho inútilmente; el era demaciado fuerte. El la sujetó la cabeza para que no se moviera. Al ver que no dejaba de resistirse; le mordió el labio inferior como advertencia, eso la tranquilizó unos minutos. Llena de miedo, se quedó quieta con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Turbado, se fijó que le había hecho sangre en el labio, rozó la herida con el pulgar, luego, se inclinó y la lamió. Ella temblaba. Eso le molesto un poco. Con el ceño fruncido tiró de ella para acercarla a la cama que estaba en un rincón. Hinata se resistía dejando caer su peso al suelo; hasta que la levantó en brazos y la dejó caer sobre el lecho, después, se le tiró encima de ella. Sujetó sus muñecas con una mano por encima de la cabeza, luego, volvió a intentar besarla, pero ella apartó la cara.

-No importa preciosa, hay otros sitios donde quiero besarte- bajó besando la barbilla hacia su cuello donde siguió dando ligeros mordiscos. Lamió la unión entre el cuello y el hombre; Hinata se estremeció contra su voluntad, y él la miró, parecía aterrada.

-tranquila, te gustará.

Siguió besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando. Era una mujer pequeña, casi frágil, a la fuerza consiguió quitarle el vestido, lo tiró lejos de la cama. Acarició sus largos brazos y sus piernas. Su mano se dirigió a su entrepierna y entró a través de su ropa interior.

-¡No!, ¡no!, por favor, ¡quítate de encima! -se retorcía como loca debajo de él. Volvió a sujetarle las manos, pero le daba miedo hacerle daño. La miró con el ceño fruncido.

No sabia que era lo que le estaba sucediendo. Nunca habia tenido la necesidad de forzar a nadie; pero con esta mujer le era casi imposible detenerse. Ella le causaba la necesidad de poseerla; no podia evitarlo la deseaba como los mil demonios. Estaba perdiendo la cordura.

-¡Estate quieta! –rugió, y le quitó la camisola, dejándola solo en su ropa interior. Cuando lo hizo vio los moretones en sus costillas y en la cintura -¿Y esto? ¿quién ha sido? – ella no contestó, le miraba sin hablar, temblando; entonces sin previo aviso; la penetró con su dedo índice.

-Estás seca. ¿Eres virgen? – ella seguía sin hablar. Él apreto la mandíbula. Como venganza, comenzó a meter y sacar el dedo, ella se removio incómoda. Sacó el dedo y lo chupó para escandalizarla. Ella agrandó los ojos y más cuando volvió a meter el dedo dentro de ella. Siguió moviéndolo y se inclinó hacia su ceno derecho para chupar su pezón que le llamaba invitador. Sorbió fuertemente, eso hizo que ella gimiera, bajito, pero sin poder evitarlo. Él levantó la cabeza, impresionado, y sonrió al ver cómo, su mirada, comenzaba a parecer somnolienta. Volvió a dedicar toda su atención al pecho, mientras su dedo seguía acariciando su interior. Enseguida empezó a notar como destilaba humedad, apartando los rizos más íntimos, acarició su clítoris con delicadeza. Ella se arqueó con fuerza, era apasionada, estaba deseando montarla. Inclinó la cabeza y aplastó su boca contra la de ella, exigiéndole que la abriese para él. Los labios de Hinata se separaron recibiéndolo con dulzura, y su lengua se rindió a los agresivos ataques y roces que el le daba. Itachi exhaló un gemido y la apretó con más fuerza. El beso se tornó frenético a medida que él se afanaba por penetrar más a fondo en ella; la deseaba cada vez con más desesperación. Se separó con un gruñido y su mirada exploró su rostro enrojecido. Con la mano derecha abarcó todo su monte de rizos húmedos y lo frotó con deleite. Enseguida, se bajó los pantalones, nervioso nervioso y excitado; colocando su miembro en la entrada de ella. Empujó, y consiguió que entrara la mitad de su pene en ella. Al notar su estrechez, chupó sus pezones, hasta que ella volvió a excitarse. Sólo entonces empujó de nuevo y entró entero. Ella le empujó al sentir de nuevo dolor, para intentar quitárselo de encima.

–¡Me has hecho daño!, ¡quitate, por favor! - él intentó estar quieto unos segundos, para que no le doliera demasiado, pero ella siguió moviéndose y consiguió que se excitara todavía más. No pudo seguir quieto, movió de nuevo las caderas a un ritmo cada vez más vertiginoso. Hinata negaba con la cabeza con lágrimas, de nuevo, rodando por sus mejillas, pero dejó de pelear. A pesar de que él intentó en varias ocasiones volver a besarla, no lo consiguió. Con unas cuantas acometidas más, explotó dentro de ella y se separó tumbándose de costado, mirándola con algo de pena. Ella se apartó enseguida tumbándose en el filo de la cama, de espaldas a él. No la oía, pero por cómo se movía su cuerpo, le pareció que seguía llorando. Suspiró profundamente, antes de dormirse profundamente.

Hinata se levantó cuando escuchó los ronquidos del gigante. Se vistió como pudo y luego fue hacia la mesa. Había dejado allí sus armas; una espada, una daga, y sus pieles. Cogió la daga entre sus manos, y tocó con su dedo índice la punta; sin darse cuenta, apretó demasiado fuerte; de su dedo salieron varias gotas de sangre. Estaba muy afilada. Muy despacio, la colocó sobre la parte interior de su muñeca izquierda; sabía que así la muerte seria muy tranquila. Cuando estaba acercando el filo a la piel, casi rozándola; alguien cogió su vestido por detrás y con fuerza tiró de él. Sin querer, se cortó el antebrazo, haciéndose una larga y profunda herida. Cayó al suelo del impulso y observó a Itachi, que la miraba furioso.

-¿Qué haces? ¿estás loca? – el puñal había caído cerca de los pies de ella. De una patada, lanzó la daga al otro lado de la habitación. Luego, la cogió por el brazo sano y la levantó gruñendo.

-¿Has visto lo que has hecho? -cogió la otra mano para mirar su herida, pero ella tiraba del brazo para resistirse. Le herida sangraba abundantemente. La arrastró con él hasta un baúl de dónde sacó una tela blanca y suave. Enseguida envolvió su brazo en la tela para frenar la hemorragia, peleando contra ella; quien no debaja de moverse.

-¡Cálmate! – el grito retumbo por todo el camarote, eh hizo que ella se encogiera de miedo, y se quedara quieta. Itachi la cogió de la otra muñeca, y sin soltarla, abrió la puerta; tiró de ella hasta las escaleras y subió a cubierta. Echó un vistazo unos segundos, hasta que localizó al hombre que buscaba.

-¡Iruka! –un hombre de estatura media vino hacia ellos, Hinata empezó a sudar y se tambaleó. Itachi maldijo cogiéndola en brazos, dio unas órdenes en su idioma al otro hombre y volvió al camarote. Segundos después entraba Iruka, con una bolsa hecha con distintas pieles de animales que dejó sobre la mesa. Itachi se sento en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la mesa, con ella en su regazo. Hinata estaba desmejorada, el brazo le palpitaba y sentía que se iba a desmayar.

Los hombres hablaban entre ellos, Itachi estaba preocupado, la herida sangraba mucho.

-Ten cuidado al coser, haz las puntadas pequeñas.

-¿Qué dices? ¿y eso qué más da Itachi? – Iruka dejó de preguntar al ver la mirada asesina de su jefe.

La chica parecia que en cualquier momento se desmayaria, pero al notar lo que iban a hacer empezó a retorcerse de miedo.

-Así no puedo coserla; dale aguamiel, emborráchala y me llamas. Además, hay que echar el líquido madre para matar los demonios.- El líquido madre lo hacían tradicionalmente el marinero que curaba las heridas en el barco. Se hacía con hierbas que luego fermentaban y, cuando se aplicaba a alguna herida, ayudaba a cicatrizar más rápidamente. El dolor era insoportable; hasta los guerreros más Fuertes no podían evitar gritar al curarles con él. Sin decir nada más, salió del camarote.

Itachi colocó la cabeza de la chica en el recodo de su brazo para poder acceder mejor a ella, y acercó otra botella de aguamiel, poniendosela directamente en la boca. Ella casi se ahoga, y tragó para poder respirar. A pesar del dolor, intentó levantarse; pero no pudo, la tenía sujeta con fuerza. Itachi esperó a que terminara de tragar y que respirara un par de veces, y volvió a darle de beber. En el tercer trago, notaba que ya no peleaba. La observó unos instantes para valorar si estaba lo suficientemente borracha; pero decidió que se aseguraría con un par de tragos más. Ella estaba tranquila recostada sobre su brazo, mirandole con atencion.

-Vamos bebe un poco más; es la única manera de que no te duela- ella lo hizo e hipó, lo que le hizo sonreír. Dejó la botella en la mesa y llamó a gritos a Iruka quien apareció enseguida. Se sentó ante ellos y le hizo un gesto para que apoyara el brazo de ella en la mesa y que la sujetara. Ella giró la cabeza para observar lo que hacían, sin preocuparse aparentemente; al ver que su brazo estaba extendido encima de la mesa, y un vikingo barbudo y sucio estaba enhebrando una aguja para cosérselo.

Itachi la miraba admirado, aunque suponía que la valentía que demostraba procedía del aguamiel. La tenía sujeta por la cintura con un brazo, y con el otro sujetaba su brazo a la mesa. Iruka le miró para avisarle que iba a echarle el líquido madre. El dolor provocó que ella volviera a retorcerse sollozando. Dejaron que se desahogara mientras el líquido limpiaba la herida por dentro, sacando toda la porquería y sangre medio coagulada hacia fuera. Cuando empezó a coser; ella volvió la cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente, él notó su tensión y apoyó los labios sobre su coronilla.

-Tranquila, no tardará mucho- hizo un gesto a su hombre para que se diera prisa. El hombre asintió mordiéndose los labios intentando, por primera vez en su vida, que las puntadas fueran regulares y lo más pequeñas posible. Él siguió observando hasta que terminó de coserla, recogió todo y se fue. Ella seguía sin mirar.

-Venga miedosa, ya está, levantate- Ella no se movía, miró su cara por debajo, y escuchó un ronquido suave. Se rio, estaba borracha.

La acostó y aprovechó para desnudarla de nuevo. Esta vez del todo, ya que ella no podía quejarse. Se sentó junto a ella, en la cama, y observó sus formas perfectas, y su piel tremendamente blanca. Puso una mano sobre su muslo derecho, observando la diferencia de color. Acarició con suavidad la pierna hasta llegar a la cadera y a la pequeña cintura. Luego, cogió su mano, y la dio la vuelta para observar su palma, estaba llena de callos. Parecía fuera de lugar en el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Tenía que ser tratada como una reina, y no hacer los peores trabajos, como una esclava. Aunque ahora lo era; y desde luego; suya. Por fin tenia que agradecer algo a su hermano. Le había traído aquella diosa. Besó su mano y se desnudó. Tenía que poseerla otra vez; marcarla, hasta que todos supieran que era suya. Nunca había sentido nada parecido, era casi como si fuera un animal. De repente, recordó su vida, años atrás, y su entrenamiento, peleando siempre con su Berserker. Quizás esta era la única mujer. La que podría conseguir que su fiera interior se calmara. De la que hablaba la profecía. Acarició su cabello, admirado por las ondas negras azuladas y brillantes; separó sus piernas para poder tumbarse sobre ella, sujetando su propio peso sobre los antebrazos. Besó de nuevo sus labios, lamiéndolos golosamente. Olía ligeramente a fruta, no sabía cuál. Apoyó suavemente los labios sobre los de ella de nuevo, y los movió con delicadeza, quería que despertara con su beso. Después, los separó con la lengua y exploró su boca.

Hinata despertó debido a un beso que le estaba provocando una sacudida en lo más hondo. Abrió los ojos y vio a Itachi mirándola apasionado. Volvió a besarla; suavemente. Ella; esta vez, quería más. Tenía una nebulosa en la cabeza que le impedía pensar con claridad, pero sus sentidos se habían agudizado. La sangre corría caliente por sus venas, y provocó que el aguamiel se le terminara de subir a la cabeza.

Ahora le parecía muy atractivo, y deseaba estar más cerca de él. Le echó los brazos al cuello y se apretó contra su cuerpo duro y sólido. Sintió que él se estremecía por la sorpresa y; entonces, pareció querer aplastarla contra él. Su beso se volvió más exigente, como si quisiera devorarla entera. De repente recordó el dolor de su anterior unión, consiguió encontrar la fuerza suficiente para intentar separarse, pero sólo consiguió que riera y le susurrara en el oído.

-No te preocupes, esclava, a las mujeres solo les duele la primera vez, yo estaba demasiado excitado para facilitártelo, pero ahora disfrutaremos los dos.

-¡No!, por favor, déjame- intentó empujarle con las manos, hasta que notó un dolor fuerte en el brazo y vio la venda.;¡No había sido un sueño, le habían cosido el brazo!

-Tendrás que tener cuidado con ese brazo durante unos días, no me gustaría que no cerrara bien- su voz sonó con autoridad, pero esa sensación se anuló, cuando ella notó que la penetraba con un dedo.

-¿Sabes que tienes el coño más delicioso donde jamás he entrado?, me aprieta como si no quisiera soltarme. Tengo que volver a montarte, pero estás seca todavía; -Espera- se irguió sentándose sobre sus talones, era una visión atemorizante, recogió sus piernas echándoselas hacia atrás, exponiéndola totalmente a su vista. Ella se negó ruidosamente, pero se sentía sin fuerzas. No sabía qué había bebido, pero nada de lo que ocurría le parecía muy grave; aunque sabía que en otras circunstancias se pelearía a muerte.

-Esto te gustará, verás- se inclinó y recogió su trasero con sus manos enormes, luego, mirándola a los ojos fue acercando su boca a su sexo, hasta que cubrío toda su raja. Y empezó a sorber de ella; ella notó inmediatamente una presión en su vientre como si se acumulara allí algún tipo de energía. No dejaron de mirarse mientras la chupaba. Entonces comenzó a sorber su clitoris; lo que hizo que ella se volviera loca. Alargó sus manos para intentar sujetarle por la cabeza, pero no la alcanzaba por la diferencia de tamaños.

-Tranquila, no te muevas; déjame a mí, tendrás lo que quieres pequeña - volvió a dejarla sobre la cama, y se inclinó de nuevo, para seguir prestando atención a su clítoris, mientras, a la vez, la penetraba con dos dedos. Ella gemía moviendo la cabeza a los lados. Cuando sintió el orgasmo, pensaba que moriría, que se le pararía el corazón. Mientras ella recuperaba la respiración, Itachi volvió a tumbarse sobre ella, y la miró hasta que Hinata volvio sus ojos perlas hacia él.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca- ella enrojeció de placer. Se sentía satisfecha y relajada.

-Esto es pecado, nos lo enseñó Azuma.

-¿Quién es Azuma? -El monje que había en nuestro asentamiento, yo vivía con él, le ha matado el hombre que me secuestró- volvió a sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Escucha, no sé tu nombre- la miró con intensidad- ¿cómo te llamas?

-Hinata- contestó con un suspiro, todavía sentía algún temblor de placer.

-Hinata, escucha, siento mucho que muriera tu amigo, no eran esas mis instrucciones. Descubrimos una tierra nueva, hemos construido una buena vida allí, pero faltan mujeres; Sé que les puede parecer salvaje, pero veníamos a conseguirlas; así se ha hecho en mi pueblo desde que tengo memoria. Y vuestro asentamiento seguro que se formó por vikingos en su momento, pero ya hablaremos de todo eso. Ahora quiero que terminemos lo que hemos empezado.

-¿Hay más?

-Sí, para los dos, si lo hago bien, claro- sonrió traviesamente mientras se introdujo dentro de ella sin avisar. Ella agrandó los ojos esperando dolor, pero no lo hubo. Pasado un minuto se relajó, y comenzó a disfrutar; se agarró a sus hombros como si pudiera caerse de la cama. Cuando terminaron, exhausto, Itachi se dejó caer encima de ella y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba dormida. Él sabía que la mayor parte de su buena disposición era por el hecho de haber bebido aguamiel. Pero, si era necesario, siempre tendría un vaso de la bebida en su casa; para que nunca dijera que no. Se separó de ella con dificultad, y se tumbó de costado arrastrándola hacia él, para que no pudiera volver a levantarse sin que se diera cuenta. Necesitaba dormir unas horas. Agarró con fuerza su cintura y cerró los ojos. Se durmió enseguida.

Hinata abrió los ojos acalorada, sentía algo pesado en su cintura que le impedía moverse, y todo su cuerpo ardía, sobre todo por detrás. Tocó con su mano derecha el obstáculo que tenía en la cintura, se sobresaltó al palpar un brazo enorme que le cubría la cintura y parte de la cadera. La mano de Itachi se extendía por su estómago, completamente extendida. Levantó el brazo con esfuerzo, era muy pesado, despacio; para que no se despertara. Se movió despacio, poniéndose de pie, cuando movió el brazo izquierdo le dio un pinchazo de dolor que hizo que tuviera que respirar hondo para no hacer ruido. Miró su brazo cuando estuvo de pie, sentía que le latía; deseguro se le habia hinchado por la venda que estaba demasiada apretaba. Bueno lo primero era lo primero, tenía que buscar un baño, no podía aguantar más. Itachi se despertó sobresaltado, había notado que el sitio a su lado estaba vacío. Levantó la cabeza mirando hacia su izquierda para observar la habitación. La chica estaba sentada con las manos en el regazo, y la cabeza inclinada; como si estuviera rezando. Lo sabía porque había visto a su madre en esa misma postura muchas veces. Le intentó enseñar a rezar a él, pero cuando su padre se enteró le dio una paliza. Se levantó sigilosamente y fue hacia ella; se había vestido y hasta se había vuelto a poner la odiosa cosa ésa que llevaba en la cabeza. Entró en el baño, que era un cuartucho con un orinal, y salió para encontrarse con ella que le miraba nerviosa al lado de la puerta.

-¿No pensarías que iba a dejarla abierta? -sonrió con maldad, vio que ella se sujetaba el brazo con la mano, se lo cogió para verlo, aparentemente no estaba hinchado. Se puso sus pantalones y se giró hacia ella.

-Ven vamos arriba, tengo que ver cómo va todo-le cogió de la muñeca que estaba bien y tiró de ella hacia fuera después de abrir el candado. Ella tenía la sensación de que siempre tiraba de ella, como si fuera un animalito al que estuviera paseando.

En cubierta los hombres les miraron interesados, llevaban varias horas encerrados, todos se imaginaban lo que habían estado haciendo. Ella se ruborizó al darse cuenta.

-¡A trabajar!, ¿no tenéis nada que hacer? – Itachi rugía furioso al escuchar alguna murmuración según avanzaban, nadie se volvió a atrever a levantar la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo ni a susurrar nada más. El capitán, cuando estaba con ese humor era temible. Se dirigió al timón arrastrando a la chica tras él. El timonel llevaba demasiadas horas sin reemplazo, normalmente le hubiera sustituido varias horas antes, pero había estado distraído. Era raro en él; todos sus marineros sabían que, antes que cualquier mujer estaba su barco.

Detrás del timón había un recodo tallado en la madera, que utilizaba como asiento, e hizo que se sentara allí. No pensaba dejar que ella saliera de su vista después de lo ocurrido. Cogió el mando para que el timonel bajara a descansar.

-¿Puedo beber agua? –él sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-No tenemos agua, el viaje es corto, si tienes sed, lo único que llevamos es aguamiel- sujetó el timón con una mano mientras giraba la cabeza para verla. Ella se mordió los labios; estaba bastante roja. Era extraño porque no hacía calor.

-Está bien, ¿dónde está?, tengo mucha sed, necesito beber- Itachi hizo un gesto a Iruka, para que le acercara un vaso del barril de aguamiel que tenían en cubierta. Lo trajo y se lo entregó.

-Gracias Iruka- el hombre se quedó mirándola mirándola esperando el vaso, pero ella tenía que beberlo a sorbos, porque le parecía muy fuerte. Él esperó tranquilamente.

-¿Te duele el brazo, muchacha? -la sorprendió escuchar a alguien más hablando en su idioma. No sabía que la mayoría de ellos lo hablaban, debido a sus numerosos viajes como invasores o como comerciantes.

-Sí, un poco, es como si quemara.

-Mañana hay que cambiar el vendaje. Te volveré a echar líquido madre, pero puedes beber antes, veo que te gusta.

-Tengo sed. Itachi me ha dicho que no hay agua- terminó de beber porque le daba vergüenza que el hombre estuviera esperando ante ella, y le devolvió el vaso. Aunque él no parecía tener prisa por marcharse, solo la observándola, no sabía por qué.

-¿Dónde están el resto de las mujeres? –parecía que le iba a contestar, pero no le dio tiempo.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer Iruka? -Itachi grito enfadado mirándoles.

-Si, ya me voy, como te pones- se dio la vuelta para hablar con él antes de que le arrancara la cabeza. Susurró junto a Itachi-esa chica debería taparse con algo, está temblando- Itachi se volvió con el ceño fruncido observándola. Era cierto.

-Está bien, tráele algo para taparse. Y no hables más con ella.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, voy a por algo de abrigo-echó un último vistazo a la chica y se fue.

-¿Dónde están el resto de las mujeres? -Itachi hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada, no tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Siguió mirando al horizonte, manteniendo firme el timón.

-¿Puedo verlas?, necesito hablar con ellas- se sorprendió al verla a su lado, se tambaleaba, la mar estaba empezando alterarse. Alargó su brazo izquierdo para sujetarla-¿Qué haces de pie?

-Itachi, por favor, déjame ver a las otras mujeres.

-No. Siéntate, y cállate, no dejas de dar guerra - volvió a mirar al frente esperando que se cumplieran sus órdenes sin rechistar. Ella agachó la cabeza y dio dos pasos hacia atrás volviendo a sentarse. En ese momento Iruka le trajo la piel para que se tapara. Era extraño, a veces tenía calor, y en otras ocasiones frío. Se tocó las mejillas, estaban ardiendo; pero no dijo nada. Se quedó quieta en cuanto se tapó, al dormirse la piel se escurrió de sus manos cayéndose a sus pies. Comenzó a tiritar por la fiebre minutos después. El barco seguía surcando el mar oscuro y frío a toda velocidad, mientras Hinata cada vez caía en sueño más profundo, a solo dos metros de Itachi que, inconsciente de todo aquello, seguía mirando al frente enfadado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de kishimoto, y la historia tampoco es mia. Esto es una adaptacion. La historia original es de Margotte Channing.**

 **Hola amigos les traigo una adaptacion de una historia que lei hace poco y me gusto mucho. Los personajes tendran algo de OOC, ya que la historia no se tratara de ninjas, si no de vikingos y una trama completamente diferente al mundo de Naruto. Esta historia es itahina.**

 **Esta historia contine lemmon asi que ya estan habisados.**

 **Cautiva**

Se reía como una niña jugando con su madre, la abrazaba y la besaba como hacía cuando estaba viva. Luego, la montó con ella en su yegua, para dar un paseo por los campos. Las dos llevaban sus rizos morenos al viento, e iban descalzas. Era pleno verano, generalmente, solían ir al río a bañarse antes de que volviera su padre de los cultivos. Volvía a ser feliz.

Itachi la miraba fijamente sentado en la cama junto a ella. A pesar de estar ardiendo de fiebre, ella reía. Quizás Iruka tubiera razon y se estuviera volviendo loca. Volvió a mojar el paño para refrescarle el cuerpo. Los moretones parecían terribles en su frágil cuerpo, negros, tornándose amarillo verdoso; cubríendole toda la cintura y cadera. Acarició uno de ellos con la punta de su dedo índice, tenía la piel demasiado fina para ese trato.

-¡Madre, no te mueras por favor, no me dejes sola con Padre! - Su rostro se contorsionó a punto de sollozar. No pudo resistirlo por más tiempo.

-Hinata, despierta- Le habló suavemente para su tono habitual, no obstante, ella siguió sollozando en silencio como si lo hubiera perdido todo en la vida -Es un sueño Hinata.

Siguió hablando de clases, niños y de un tal Gaara; Con el que se iba a casar, al que Itachi odió desde ese instante.

-¿Cómo está?– A Iruka, el solitario lobo de mar parecía caerle bien la chica. Itachi no recordaba que se hubiera preocupado tanto por una mujer, nunca.

-Peor, está ardiendo. ¿No tienes nada que le puedas dar?

-No Itachi, sabes que no soy curandero. Lo único que hago es remendar las heridas, pero se me ocurre que podríamos volver a echarle el líquido madre para limpiar la herida. Además, hay que ver como está.

-De acuerdo ¿Le quito yo la venda?

-Sí, voy a ir cogiendo mis cosas. Habría que incorporarla un poco- Itachi intentó que se sostuviera, y al ver que no podía aguantarse sola, la sujetó y se sentó detrás de ella apoyándola en su pecho. Ella solo se quejó cuando Iruka la cogió del brazo y comenzó a remover la venda; ya que en algunos sitios estaba pegada.

-Esto esta empeorando, se esta infectando- Itachi asintió serio. Conocía demasiados casos de hombres heridos en la batalla que, luego, sus heridas se hincharan pudriéndose. Esa muerte era extremadamente dolorosa. La mayoría de las veces, si había un curandero cerca, solían darles alguna poción, para que se durmieran y la transición a la muerte fuera lo menos dolorosa posible.

La herida estaba hinchada y los bordes eran irregulares, como bien había aventurado Iruka; infectaba. A Itachi le parecía bastante fea.

-¿Qué opinas? -miró al hombre que observaba preocupado.

-Tiene muy mal aspecto Itachi, no creo que...

-¡Calla! no lo digas.

-Si estuviera aquí Tsunade- insinuó.

-¿Qué quieres decir, que ella podría salvarla?

-Sí, la he visto curar heridas como esta, quizá no tan graves. Pero ella conoce hierbas para limpiar todo esto.

-Está bien, iremos a verla cuando lleguemos. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

-Yo creo que unas tres horas- Itachi asintió con los ojos entrecerrados, notaba que su mente empezaba a dispersarse. Intentó concentrarse para no empezar a gruñir como un animal rabioso- Está bien, límpiaselo lo mejor posible, y vuelve a vendarlo.

-Sí, ahora mismo- Observó la luz extraña en los ojos de Itachi y preocupado, comenzó a trabajar en el brazo lo más rápido posible. La chica se quejó en cuanto notó el paño limpiándola la herida, abrió los ojos poco después.

-¡No!, déjame, me haces daño, ¡por favor!

-Itachi, no dejes que se mueva, ¡sujétala!– Siguió retorciéndose para escapar.

-¡Itachi! -le miró.

Itachi tenía sus propios problemas luchando contra su furia interior, no sabía por qué le estaba ocurriendo ahora, hasta ahora solo le había ocurrido en combate. El berserker se manifestaba normalmente en situaciones de máxima tension; luchando para imponerse a su condición de hombre.

-Iruka, acaba pronto y vete, cierra la puerta con llave. No podre retenerlo por mucho más tiempo. - Su voz sonó siniestra, como si procediera de lo mas profundo de su ser. Cuando volvió a mojar la herida con el líquido desinfectante, ella se desmayó.

-¿No debería llevarme a la chica?

-¡No! –Rugió, sus ojos se volvieron incandescentes solo de pensar que la separaran de él. Iruka salió corriendo, ya habiendo terminado el vendaje; azotando la Puerta tras de si.

Itachi se levantó de la cama dejando a Hinata con cuidado en ella, se sentía asi mismo temblar, estaba a punto de ocurrir. Veía todo rojo, sus huesos ardían, se desnudó, empezando a respirar agitadamente. Desnudó a su mujer con cuidado, sus uñas ya habían crecido. Toda su mente estaba concentrada en no herirla. Podría utilizar su esencia de Berserker para que sobreviviera. Por una vez, no matar a nadie en un acceso de locura, sin saber casi quien era, sino utilizar su poder para salvar una vida, la más importante. Su instinto le decía que era posible.

Ella seguía inconsciente, afortunadamente. No quería que le viera en ese estado. Huiría de él para siempre. Abrió sus piernas con las manos abiertas, y se tumbó con cuidado encima, colocando sus muslos entre los de ella. Ella ardía y ahora él también. Todos sus sentidos se habían magnificado, podía oler la enfermedad en su aliento. Su instinto le decía que no sobreviviría, sino hacía algo pronto. Dudó un momento, no debía hacerle daño. Chupó sus labios de lado a lado y mordió su cuello durante un momento, se contuvo para no hacerla sangre, aunque lo que realmente quería era marcarla. Lamió sus pechos y metió uno de ellos entero en su boca. Sorbiendo con fuerza. Ella se despertó. Seguía muy roja y ardía, le miró con ojos cansados.

-¿Quién eres? –estaba atontada, no le reconocía.

-Soy tuyo- su voz era terrible, a él mismo le sonaba demoníaca, pero no pareció notarlo- Estás enferma, puedo hacer que mejores.

-Tengo calor, me duele mucho el brazo- Su voz sonó demasiado baja, estaba casi sin fuerzas. Se dio cuenta de que su fuerza vital se iba apagando.

-Bésame, tengo que estar dentro de ti lo antes posible- La besó profundamente, su lengua recorrió su boca vorazmente.

-Tócame Hinata- Ella le miró y levantó su brazo sano, posó la mano en su mejilla con dulzura.

-Eres un sueño, supongo que estoy muerta, ¿esto es el cielo?- Itachi volvió a besarla impulsivamente y le acarició los pechos, recordaba cuánto le gustaba que se los tocara. Tiró de sus pezones y los mordisqueó.

-¡d.. deten..te!, creo que no me encuentro bien- levantó la cabeza mirándola de nuevo. Ahora estaba pálida, sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos, tenía que darse prisa. Colocó su miembro en la entrada del sexo de ella y empujó con tanta fuerza que la impulsó hacia atrás, tuvo que sujetarla para que no se moviera. Hinata gimió, con los ojos cerrados. El cuerpo de Itachi estaba bañado en sudor, que caía sobre los pechos de ella. La chica ya no se movía. Gruñó furioso al verla y puso la cabeza en su corazón para escucharlo. Latía lento y débil, pero; todavía estaba viva. Siguió empujando retrasando su propio placer todo lo que pudo. Cuando eyaculó, gimió porque el placer se mezcló con el dolor, como si el fluido que compartía con ella saliera de lo más profundo de su alma.

Se desplomó a su lado, boca arriba, notando que volvía a ser él mismo, sus uñas retrocedieron, y de su visión desapareció el color rojo fluorescente. Acercó el cuerpo de ella al suyo y la arropó, él se quedó desnudo, ya que todavía sudaba. Su cuerpo tardaría unos minutos en recuperarse. Volvió a mirar su rostro, parecía tener algo más de color. Tenían que ir a ver a Tsunade en cuanto llegaran. Cerró los ojos cansado, ya no estaba acostumbrado a estas posesiones, hacía mucho tiempo que no las tenía. Se durmió enseguida abrazado a su verdadera pareja. Su subconsciente la había reconocido como tal.

Iruka dio un par de golpes en la puerta, al no recibir respuesta se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer, algo asustado, volvió a llamar. Al minuto Itachi abrió la puerta totalmente desnudo, y con rostro de estar de muy mal humor.

-¿Qué quieres? - Le gritó. Afortunadamente el marinero pensó que ya no tenía ese color rojizo en los ojos… -Hemos llegado. Estamos desembarcando… Imagino que tienes prisa para llevar a la chica a que la vea Tsunade.

-Sí, que Kakashi se encargue de todo, no quiero problemas con las mujeres. Que las lleve a su granja. Ya veremos cómo se reparten, recuérdales a los hombres que hay para todos.

-De acuerdo. - Itachi cerró la puerta de un golpe y se vistió. Después, la vistió a ella. Intentó despertarla, pero no pudo. La cargó en sus brazos asombrado de lo poco que pesaba, le parecía que menos que cuando la había cargado la última vez, y salió hacia las escaleras. El Barco había sido arrastrado hasta la arena en la playa como había ordenado. Casi todos los marineros y las nuevas esclavas habían desembarcado. Bajó la rampa que dos de sus hombres mantenían sujeta para él, y se dirigió a su caballo que esperaba en un establo del Puerto; mismo lugar que lo habia dejado desde que había embarcado.

Gullfaxi parecía malhumorado, como siempre, rechinaba nervioso y pateaba el suelo ahora que le había olido. El dueño de los establos le miraba preocupado. Con lo grande que era, podría tirar la pared de una patada en cualquier momento. Itachi pasó a su lado, necesitaba dejar en algún sitio a Hinata para tranquilizar al caballo. Solo podía hacerlo él, era demasiado temperamental y gigantesco para que nadie más se atreviera. Ya había pateado a dos hombres. Era rubio completamente, y sus crines casi blancas, sus ojos eran azul celeste y su expresión malvada. Aunque los caballos, generalmente, no tuvieran expresiónes faciales, éste definitivamente si las tenía.

En una banca cerca de la entrada del cuarto donde estaba el caballo, dejó cuidadosamente a la chica tapada con su propia capa. Entró para ver cómo le recibía su caballo. Habitualmente, cuando estaban algún tiempo sin verse, siempre se ponía algo bravucón, hasta que Itachi tenía que demostrarle quien mandaba. En esta ocasión olisqueaba el aire como si hubiera algo que le tranquilizara. Se acercó a la parte delantera, donde estaba Hinata recostada, separada de él por una pared de madera. Gullfaxi siguió oliendo por su lado de la pared, centrándose en la parte donde ella tenía apoyada la espalda. Itachi se acercó a él un asombrado, nunca le había visto tan curioso; le cogió por la rieda, el caballo retrocedió nervioso.

-¡Eh! - Tranquilo amigo ¿dos días y ya no te acuerdas de mí? Necesito que te portes bien. Le puso la piel en el lomo, y encima la silla luego cogió las riendas para colocárselas, era lo que más costaba que aceptara.

Estuvo bastante tranquilo. Se dejó ensillar sin pelear. Itachi le dejó preparado enseguida, tenía mucha prisa. No sabía cómo se encontraba Hinata en realidad. Estaba muy preocupado, sentimiento que no hubiera creído que fuera capaz de sentir. Salió de allí y se puso en cuclillas ante la mujer y tocó su cara con el dorso de la mano. Todavía estaba muy caliente. Abrió los ojos y le traspasó con ellos, su mirada perlada le llegaba al alma.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – Peinó su pelo hacia atrás, ella intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo- Tranquila.. escucha, tenemos que ir a casa en caballo, pero iré contigo, no tengas miedo. Déjame que te ayude - Ella le echó el brazo sano al cuello para sujetarse.

-Me dan miedo los caballos. - Su voz sonaba ronca, como si se le dificultara el poder hablar.

-No te hará nada, no te preocupes.

-Es muy grande- La miró acercándola a Gullfaxi para que la oliera, así se acostumbraría a ella. El caballo la olfateó delicadamente, y la empujó con cuidado con el hocico en la cara. Ella levantó el brazo herido, algo tembloroso, y posó la mano entre las orejas del equino mientras se miraban. Gullfaxi se inclinó lo suficiente para que mantuviera la mano allí todo el tiempo que quisiera. Cuando el brazo resbaló, Itachi la miró. De nuevo se había dormido, o desmayado. La subió con cuidado luego, subió él detrás.

La sentó de lado apoyándola en él, para poder sujetarla mejor. Gullfaxi estaba extrañamente tranquilo mientras terminaba de colocarse. Una vez que estuvo preparado, arreó al caballo para salir del establo. Aún le quedaban unos kilómetros para llegar a la cabaña de la curandera. Paró un par de veces por el camino, ya que Hinata se quejaba, pero no pudo despertarla. Después de la última vez, puso al caballo al galope para llegar lo antes posible. El sol se estaba ocultando cuando llegó junto al río, hizo que Gullfaxi fuera más despacio, ya que por allí había muchos árboles.

Bajó y la cogió en sus brazos. Había luz en la cabaña, llamó a la puerta, la anciana abrió unos momentos después. Mirandolos con el seño fruncido.

-Hola Itachi, nunca me hubiera imaginado que volvería a verte llamar a mi puerta. Esa chica, debe ser importante para ti- dijo abriendo la puerta y les dejó pasar sin pedirle ninguna explicación.

-Ven, déjala en la cama de mi habitación. Itachi entró tras ella que alumbraba el camino con una vela.

-Necesitare más luz, trae una antorcha de fuera, y ponla en la pared -sus ojos arrugados miraron a la chica y luego se acercó a ver el vendaje. Cuando volvió Itachi con la antorcha, la anciana miraba a Hinata como si fuera un ser extraño al que no supiera cómo tratar.

-¿Qué le ha pasado en el brazo?

-Se hirió con mi daga por error.

-La verdad Itachi -Siguió levantando la venda despacio.

-Quería cortarse las ventas, tuve que tirarla al suelo para que no lo hiciera, pero no pude evitar que, por accidente, se hiriera en el brazo.

-Comprendo, ¿es una esclava?

-Sí, la apresamos hace un par de días en Islandia. Sabes que necesitamos mujeres, sino, la colonia no podra sobrevivir.

-¿Y si es una esclava, ¿qué haces tú aquí con ella? podrías haberla mandado con uno de tus hombres.

-No podia dejarla, creo que es mi compañera.

-¿La de la profecía? -Ella dejó de desenvolver la venda asombrada- No creías en ello, tu madre y yo nos peleamos tantas veces contigo por eso, y nunca admitiste que fuera verdad.

-Lo sé, pero ha ocurrido algo. Tú sabes que desde pequeño no conseguía sentir nada aparte de una furia intensa, pensaba que no era capaz de nada más. Ella -la señaló con la cabeza- Hace que sienta. Hace unas horas me transformé, y por primera vez pude controlarlo.

-¡Es cierto entonces, ¡Es ella! -La mujer sonrió contenta mirando a la chica.

-Sus ojos son de un tono violeta aperlado. - Afirmó, la anciana había descubierto el brazo y, a pesar de su experiencia, se había sobresaltado.

-Itachi, esto está muy mal ¿qué le dieron?

-Líquido madre, Iruka la cosió y le echó dos veces líquido madre.

-¡Ah!, ese tonto, esta pobre niña puede morir, ¿lo sabes?

-¡No!, ¡tú puedes salvarla! -dijo furioso.

-Lo intentaré - Hay que abrir de nuevo, limpiar y poner un emplasto de hierbas, luego, cuando consigamos que salga la suciedad, volver a coser. Tiene que quedarse aquí.

-Ven a mi granja, puedes quedarte allí.

-¿Quieres que la cure?, esas son las condiciones- El sabía cómo actuaba Tsunade cuando tenía un enfermo a su cuidado. Estaría pendiente en todo momento de ella. Era lo mejor que podían hacer, pero no le gustaba que desapareciera de su vista.

-Está bien, pero vendré a verla.

-Me lo imagino, pero creo que tendrás mucho que hacer en tu casa, prepárate. Los rumores son que aquello es una locura.

-Pero ¿qué ha pasado?, solo he estado fuera dos días. - Se acercó a Hinata preocupado por su inmovilidad. Volvió a tocar su frente para mirar la temperature. - Sigue ardiendo.

-Tendrás que quedarte un rato, para sujetarla, lo que le voy a hacer le va a doler.

-Está bien.

-Sería mejor que te sentaras con ella en la silla, así podríamos poner el brazo sobre la mesa, lo haré lo más rápido posible.

Se sentó con ella encima como en el barco, pero esta vez con el otro brazo sujetó el suyo a la mesa, por encima del codo. Tsunade la sujetó por la muñeca. Los bordes de la herida estaban hinchados, cortó la costura con unas tijeras, y empezó a salir la infección. Tsunade apretó para que saliera todo.

-¡No!, ¡me duele, por favor! -Se había despertado, Itachi se preocupó más, ya que se retorcía con la misma fuerza que un gatito recién nacido.

-Tranquila Hinata- Ella le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, nunca la había visto reír, se prometió a sí mismo que conseguiría que fuera feliz. Pero antes tenían que lograr que sobreviviera.

-Sueltenme, dejenme morir, por favor- Le habían despertado de un sueño maravilloso, flotaba en un lago apacible, lleno de paz, donde no existía el dolor, y había caído en ese infierno de sufrimiento. Pensaba que había muerto.

-No digas eso, te salvarás, Tsunade te cuidará, ella conseguirá que te cures.

Tsunade dejó limpia la herida, y pasó a rellenarla con un emplasto de hierbas.

-Esto le va a doler- llevaba ajo entre otras cosas, que limpiaría la zona, pero le ardería.

La sujetó más fuerte, ella volvió a revolverse gimiendo.

-¿Por qué siempre me haces daño? – Itachi se sintió dolido, por primera vez en su vida. No supo qué decirle, Tsunade le observaba atónita. Suavizó su expresión, deseando que Mikoto su difunta madre hubiera podido verle.

-No quiero hacerte daño, tienes que curarte- Su voz era ronca, pero no por el Berserker, sino porque tenía la garganta oprimida. Esa mujer ya tenía demasiado poder sobre él, no debía enterarse de ello.

Tsunade volvió a vendarle el brazo, y luego le dio una infusión para que bebiera, tuvieron que sujetarla entre los dos, para conseguirlo. Después, volvieron a acostarla, se durmió enseguida. Tsunade le miró astutamente.

-Es cierto entonces, es tu elegida.

-Sí. Eso creo. Recuerdo algo profecía, pero no entera, ¿mi madre no te la había dejado por escrito?

-Sí, guardé el pergamino, no sabía por qué, ya que tú no creías, pero ahora parece que hice bien.

-Sí, necesito leer lo que pone.- Tsunade se levantó y fue al salón para hurgar en un baúl muy viejo, del fondo sacó una piel doblada, dentro había un pergamino escrito en nórdico antiguo.

-¿Sabes leerlo?

-Sí. Lo recuerdo, está bien, me lo llevaré a casa para estudiarlo si no te importa.

-No, llévatelo.

Se acercó a la cama y acarició su cabello un momento.

-Tsunade… ¿se recuperará? -Es posible, es joven, haré lo que pueda.

-Cuando estaba con ella en el barco, he podido sentir que perdía su fuerza vital. Se estaba estaba apagando, y he sentido la necesidad de traspasarle parte de la mía.

-Comprendo, ¿y qué ha ocurrido cuando lo has hecho? -Parecía que de verdad le comprendía

-Me ha parecido que estaba más tranquila y el corazón le latía más regularmente.

-Sabes que es muy peligroso que la tomes cuando el Berserker te posee.

-Lo sé, pero el Berserker la adora, lo he notado, la acariciaba. Por primera vez fui consciente, durante la posesión, de lo que hacía, y todo lo que hice fue por ella, para intentar que viviera. No sabía que un Berserker se podía controlar, creía que era una maldición de por vida.- Se encogió de hombros -No en vano, los que no mueren en la batalla, se suicidan.

-Puede ser tu esperanza de vivir como un hombre.

-Sí, por eso ella es tan importante.

-Lo entiendo Itachi, haré todo lo que pueda. Sobre todo, en memoria de tu madre, sabes cuánto la quería, no importa los problemas que hayamos tenido tú y yo. Bueno, vete, necesitamos tranquilidad.

-Está bien, ya me voy- Se acercó una última vez a Hinata y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Luego, salió de la cabaña.

 **Hola como estan? Solo queria decirles que acabo de Volver a leer los capitulos anterios y debo decir que tienen demaciados errores de ortografia y esas cosas.. lo siento.. esque usaba la computadora de mi hermana porque la mia estaba fallando y tenia el tiempo limitado poque ella la usa para sus tareas de Universidad y ni que decir con mi bebe; exige toda mi atencion todo el tiempo.**

 **Van ah decir que como fastidio con estas notas pero el capitu anterior esta historia no recivio niun review. Algunos la pusieron en favoritos, pero me gustaria leer sus opinions, oh quejas. oh cren que siemplemente deberia dejar la historia..?**

 **Tengo muchas otras historias para traducir y adaptar..**

 **Cuidense y besos.**


End file.
